


Negotiating

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kink negotiation.





	

Kylo squirms, and Hux stares at him.

“What?”  


“It’s… uh. Nothing.”  


“…it’s not nothing, because you look like you’ve swallowed an Ewok. Live.”  


“They’re too big for that,” Kylo mutters, and bites his lip.   


“Kylo…” Hux puts down the paddle, and sits on the bed, making it bow to one side.  


Kylo shoves his ass higher. “No, please don’t stop!”

“You’re not happy.”  


“It was… it was just the… I’m fine, I just…”  


“If you don’t communicate with me, we’re not going to do this. We agreed we’d be honest about this, didn’t we?” Hux’s voice is level, and non-judgemental.  


He’s right, but it’s embarrassing. Kylo’s legs are strapped wide apart, his ass in the air, and the paddle on the bed has spanked him red and throbbing. And still, somehow, this is worse than any corporal punishment could ever feel.

He wants to talk about things, but he also just wants Hux to hit him so hard all the sense goes from his head. But Hux _won’t_ , if he thinks he’s concealing things.

“I… don’t like the term you just used.”  


“The… ah. I see.”  


Kylo ducks his head. “I’m sorry, I can get used to it, it’s–”

“Nonsense. You don’t like it, so I won’t use it.”  


“It’s just a–”  


“It’s a preference, and you’re allowed to have them,” Hux says, and strokes his hand over his ass, soothing and slow. “Thank you for telling me. I would much rather know than use things, or do things, that you dislike. If I know you like them, then I can enjoy them properly.”  


That makes a certain amount of sense, and Kylo feels a weight lift from his chest. “You aren’t… annoyed?”

“No. I’m a little sad you tried to cover it up. If it’s something you plain don’t like, then I don’t like it, either. I like _you_ , not what we do. And if what we did made you unhappy, I wouldn’t want to do it.”  


That makes even more sense, and Kylo pushes against Hux’s thigh, trying to convey his gratitude. 

Hux’s voice never falters once, so calm, so sure. “Later - I’d like you to write up some things you really don’t want, and things you’re not sure of. It doesn’t have to be soon, and it doesn’t have to be the only time. But if you show me those things…”  


“What about… things I’d like?” Kylo asks.  


Hux ruffles his hair. “ _And_ those. And I will do the same. You can give me the list when we’re in other rooms, if you don’t want to see my reaction to them. Or you can do it while we’re together if you’d like.”

Kylo thinks, and nods. “Okay.”

“Now… before I start again… is there anything else you know you won’t like?”  


He shakes his head. “Not that I know of. But if… something happens, I’ll tell you.”

“Perfect,” Hux says, and swats his ass with his hand. “You’ll be rewarded for being such a good boy.”  


“…after you punish me, first?” he asks, a little cheekily, and hopefully.  


“Of _course_ ,” Hux agrees, and rises to his feet.  


Kylo feels a lot better, now, and he shoves his ass even higher in the air, ready for what comes next.


End file.
